Twisted: Armageddon
by Uncle Elmo
Summary: The unfinished Sequel to Twisted- The Lost Libraries


Twisted: Armageddon  
  
Part of the Twisted Series created by Uncle Elmo  
  
The FTB and Tabycatz appear courtesy of Aeris01  
  
  
  
They say that time is a river, flowing into the future, events are like ripples flowing downstream, affecting the future and how we percieve the past, there's no turning back on this river of time, or so they say…..  
  
In the Past….  
  
The Library was dark and dusty, Elmo sat in his study, deep in thought, transcribing the fic that was later to become "Twisted". A Young girl, no older than 12 ran into the study, she was no ordinary girl, her powers of telekinesis was growing stronger by the day, ever since the girl had turned nine and procured some forbidden cookies by levitating a cookie jar. Her development amazed her adopted uncle and had vowed to transcribe all this one day.  
  
"Can I go out to play Uncle?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"I suppose Aerith, don't go to far though, it'll be dark soon" he said, sternly.  
  
The girl smiled but seemd interested in something else…  
  
"Whatcha doin?" she asked.  
  
"Just writing this damn book…"  
  
"Tell me about it" she said.  
  
"Again?… " Elmo sighed.  
  
"I like it when you tell stories, you make them sound like they're real.."  
  
"Perhaps they are, somehwhere…"  
  
Elmo motioned Aerith to sit down, she did so.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't see why you want to know, I've told you a million times…"  
  
"Tell me about the dimensions…. That bit is cool…"  
  
Elmo sighed. "Unbeknownst to the world of science, there are actually four known planes of existence, I call them 'Dimensions', they lie on two axes…are you still with me?" he asked Aerith who had started to stare into space….  
  
"Uncle, can we cut to the chase please, I know all this stuff….Tell me about the Fourth dimension…."  
  
"Well you already know about Our dimension, Dimension #101, the Flipside, and the world where dreams occur, the fourth is a world where very powerful beings live, they can shape their own destinies and even ours, it is where the 'authors' live, beings who shape the power of imagination to their own will.."  
  
"Cool, what's this place called…"  
  
"Well they have a different name for it, but in this dimension, those in the know call it…."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The 'otherwhere'"….  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"It's all around us, shapes our dimensions, the beings of this dimension observe everything we do and some which I call 'the authors' actually shape our world, they're very powerful, so far I've never found a way through, but some have tried, there's rumours of people who have visited there, but I never take heed of such foolish things, It's getting late, time you went to bed…"  
  
"Awww. Do I have to, you see, Aman is throwing this party and…."  
  
"Definitely not, I've heard of Aman's parties…."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" said Aerith as she stormed to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Bloody Teenagers" said Elmo as he returned to his work.  
  
In the river of time, the ripples were already taking shape……  
  
Two weeks from the present……  
  
In another dimension…..  
  
It rained, not that this was anything unusual. In this dimension, the temperature of the rain was all that seperated the seasons. The Rain failed to wash away the grime which was ingraned on the streets, merely moved it around in more pleasing patterns. The Skyscrapers that pierced the grey clouds were like pillars between heaven and earth, the streets were empty, as they often were at this time of night. A Strange paradox for a city that supposedly suffered from insomnia…  
  
The "Coluseum" was showing it's last movie for the night and was ready to regurgitate it's patrons into the dark, unwelcoming night.  
  
Two lovers walked out.  
  
"I'm telling you man, that was a CLASSIC!, I mean… 'JOSH!!!' cool. A masterpiece of pre millennial cinema…"  
  
"It sucked, look, why the hell did we go and watch something that was like an out-take from America's funniest home movies? I don't know why I ever went out with you, you're pretty messed up, …"  
  
"Perhaps it's my sparkling personality Cris?"  
  
The two Teenagers argument, unwittingly took them down an alley. A dark one at that, however instead of meeting large female Russian shot-putters, ugly people or Chelsea Clinton, they came face to face with a common garden mugger .  
  
"Well you can shove that personality up your a.."  
  
"hand over your money!"  
  
Ther teenagers seemed defiant  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"You didn't hear ,me right boy, there was no "or", Your money?"  
  
Slipping in the shadows, a figure dropped silently behind the attacker…..  
  
"What if we don't have money?"  
  
The Mugger smiled, "Then..I'd have to kill you, so let's hope you have urghhhh"  
  
"Urghh? What the hell is that?"  
  
The Mugger slumped to the floor revealing the figure behind. Although the alley was gloomy, thry could ,make out the fact that their saviour was female, her face was concealed with a hood and there seemed to be two protrusions on the top of her head, when she spoke, she had a broad american accent."  
  
"Now if I were you," warned the figure "I'd run home as fast as you can before some other bozo decides to rob you…"  
  
"The hell are you?" asked the boy.  
  
"That's not important, just leave and tell the world that the FLT aren't all bad.."  
  
"The FLT? You're… her aren't you?"  
  
The distant wail of police sirens rag through the night  
  
"I have to go."  
  
The figure scampered up a wall and was gone.  
  
The boy turned to his soon to be ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Was that who I thought it was?"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"I don't believe you, the legendary Tabycatz is stood right next to us and you don't even ask for an autograph? You're such a damn dufus! I'm not going out with you no more."  
  
"and I'm supposed to be sad because?"  
  
Taby looked down at the two warring teenagers. She smiled for a brief second, then crept onwards, through the shadows….  
  
By the end of the 20th centuary, man had already mapped out the building blocks of life- The Human Genome. Scientists halied this as a great brakthrough and the cure for those elusive ilnesses could finally be sought, Cancer, AIDS, Cooties, the cure for all were whithin their grasp. However shortly after the publication of the rsults on the Internet, some corparations had other ideas. Biotech Industries, originally responsible for bringing Croijsfeld-Jacobs disease to the world("Mad Cow Diesease") used this new knowledge to splice human DNA with that of animals. Their mission, to maximise profits by creating the perfect killing machine. Their first project- Tabycatz01 was born on the 14th of August 2024, the first (and only) hybrid specimen to be born in a human womb. Taby's "Mother" was destroyed soon afterwards. Taby was seen as a failiure, although her combat skills were unsurpassed, the also gained "Emotons", an unforseen side effect of having a real human mother. Other "Hybrids" (as Biotech had christened them) were concieved, this time using only the test tube. The latest in Pico-technology was utilised and emotios were supressed usuing "chips" embedded in the hybrids brains. Everything seemed to go well, with the Hybrids enabling the Western alliance to annihalate the eastern congress in WW IV, shortly afer this though, under the guidance of Taby, who had escaped from a secure Biotech facility, the Hybrids rebelled and tried to assert their rights as sentient individulals. Biotech combatted this by spreading anti hybrid propoganda. The Hybrids went into hiding, forming the FTB and helping individuals with their problems, being general good guys. They are determined to reveal the truth about Biotech, at any cost…..  
  
FTB's HQ ran for several miles in the ruins of New Michigan, underground laboritories, combat arenas, training arenas and printing presses lay under the ground, hidden from the people that hated them up above. Hybrid Code Tiberius-5242, or "T" for short looked at the readings he had just taken. He checked them twice more to make sure then took a deep breath. "Cat isn't going to like this…" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm not going to like what?" asked Taby who had just returned.  
  
"Oh… it's you, you… startled me…" . T put down his glasses and rubbed his yellow eyes.  
  
"Me scare you? What are you, a fraidy cat?"  
  
"Is this that thing you call Humour?, Because if it is, you do know I have none…"  
  
Taby smiled, "What is it T? The world hanging by a thread? The fate of the universe in our hands?"  
  
"Something like that. The Space time Continuum is out of phase, there's an imbalance…"  
  
Taby patted T on the shoulder, "Now let's assume that I don't have an idea what you're talking about, can you explain it in English this time?"  
  
T sighed "Alright, there are four known planes of existence, all at 90 degrees away from our own. Now Two of those planes have come into oppositions, they're at war with each other and this threatens to destroy the whole of reality."  
  
"So, how can I help?"  
  
T walked to the centre of the room and switched on a device, a 3D hologram appeared.  
  
"Your task, is to enter this reality and aid in the war effort of a group who call themselves "FANFIC,. The heads of the group are these two individuals."  
  
Uncle Elmo and Aeris01 appeared on the holo-projecter.  
  
Taby's mouth fell open.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
  
T nodded, "Yes and no, while the two figures look like Elmer and Elena, the heads of Biotech industries, currently missing, they are different, they hail from a different frame of existance. They may even know the whereabouts of Elmer and Elena…."  
  
"One question T?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"When am I going?"  
  
  
  
Back in Dimension #101-A, James awoke to see the place deserted.  
  
"The hell?"  
  
Kara and Kendra were sat near him, he had a cold compress on his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kendra spoke, "The armies wiped almost everyone out, they burned the Citadel to the ground, we got you out just in time,"  
  
"What about FANFIC?" asked James,  
  
Kara shrugged "I don't know, we just saw you, I don't think anyone else was in there… I pray that no one else was."  
  
James sat up and removed the compress.  
  
"We have to get going,"  
  
"But where? Soldiers are everywhere?"  
  
"We have to find the rest of Genex, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to take this lying down, I'm going to fight!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……. 


End file.
